kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gonbe
Gonbe (originally from One Piece) is Chimney's pet rabbit, as well as the pet of Sector W7. While he is a rabbit, he and Chimney both think he's a cat, and he exhibits traits of both animals. Gonbe only says, "Gyooom", and variations of the word, but the only person that can understand him is Apis, the Animal Telepath. Nextgen Series In Sector W7, Gonbe accompanies the team for generally the whole story. In the 2nd chapter, Gonbe helps Aeincha battle Fat Jack, though the fight doesn't last long. In Apis's chapter, Gonbe convinced the Christian girl to go back to her grandfather, after she ran away from the church during her moment of doubt. In the 6th chapter, Gonbe was entrusted with watching over the girls while Chimney left to help her grandma. After doing short events with the girls, Gonbe falls from the treehouse and to the town, landing in Grandpa Banban's restaurant, in which he gave him a fish. Gonbe then finds some kids playing kickball, in which they accidentally knock him out with the ball. He wakes up in the kids' aunt's house, whom then sends Gonbe to look for them. Gonbe finds the kids boarding a strange boat, led by men in yellow protection suits. Gonbe stows away on the boat, and is taken to Punk Hazard. In Operation: CLOWN, Gonbe meets with the other captive kids of Punk Hazard, and is eventually noticed by Caesar Clown and Monet. They realizes he wasn't owned by the Water 7 kids from earlier, so they send another boat to Water 7 to find more kids. This allows Nolan, Yuki, and Crystal to get to Punk Hazard, also guiding Sector W7 there unknowingly. Sector W7 finds Gonbe with the other kids, and Gonbe is joyous to see Chimney, and vice-versa. Gonbe sticks with them for the rest of the story, including the fight against Vergo. In the end, they all escape Punk Hazard together. Major Battles *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Sector W7 vs. Sector GD. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. Appearance Gonbe is a blue-furred rabbit with a yellow-furred front. He has whiskers and a red nose. Gonbe almost always has a grin on his face. Personality Gonbe is very loyal to his master, Chimney, and is always wearing a wide grin just like her. He is just as clueless as Chimney, thinking that he himself is a cat, not a rabbit. While he still loves carrots, he also likes to eat fish like a cat would. Abilities Gonbe moves at fast speed, being a rabbit, though he isn't physically strong. He usually helps Aeincha in battle, by letting her ride around on him and allowing her to jump to enemies' heads. Weaknesses Like the rest of his sector, except Chimney, Gonbe is unable to swim, likely due to him thinking he's a cat. Trivia He is the only male member of Sector W7, though he's not officially an operative. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Sector W7 Members